Takeru (Witchblade Weapon Manifest)
Takeru is a demonic sword can be manifested and created by the power of the Witchblade. The sword itself has immense power and moderate speed, and has armor-breaking ability and slow/weaken regeneration ability. The sword was named after Witchblade's previous wielder, which happens to be when she manifest a sword that took a shape of a tuna cutting knife. This sword wielded by Sakura Haruno, once the Witchblade is manifested. = Statistics = Description "A dark weapon with corrupted power that would harm a demon or a angel, also weakens or negates regeneration abilities." Design Similar to Maguro bōchō, the sword itself is cleaver-design chokutō or katana, its length about 20-26 cm. The hilt is gold with red cloth wrapping around the handle, along with fuchi (collar), kashira (buttcap), and lastly had no guard. Also, it had a red gem is on the flat side of the blade, and also a glowing red 7 branch sigil engraved (due to its upgrade state). Power & Abilities This sword has the power of the corrupted flames of hell, due to its demonic side, the Witchblade was create by light and darkness. It also gain new abilities that needed to be discovered since its current main weapon is the arm-blade (or Wrist blade). And the sword had immense power and even it can withstand a powerful blow such as a large axe or mace that could easily break it, but it equally matches the strength of those weapons. It is a fire-base weapon, and there is another ability that can severe harm due to its corrupted element, and also it can negates regeneration abilities from wounds that is considered a Bane both angel and demon. It also it can shatter and overheat armor and destroyed the shields and armor of various creatures or enemies/victims. Once generates the blade's power, it engulfs black and red flames, and then implanted searing cores into his enemies which exploded after a few seconds (3-5 seconds). And also launched a explosive fireball at targets that cause to explodes when made contact. The sword is being inspired by Witchblade Takeru (Comic), which the name 'Takeru' after its predecessor. Takeru can be manifest just less percent of its power, without its full transformation, leaving only its gauntlet state into the wielder's arm. Plot Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi In the Chunin exam finals, after Sakura's transformation the Witchblade, that being taken over her free will. While fighting against Savage Kagero, the daughter of the Kagetsume, the Black Spider Kunoichi was killed by the hands of Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother. Since Takeru is being manifest within Sakura, once she is completely being controlled by the Witchblade, this sword has the power of generate corrupted flames enhanced into it, and also has a ability to negates regeneration abilities. This considered a first weapon to be used in battle, and then it useful for fought enemies/victims with a sheer corrupted flames. Gallery Witchblade-imbued sword.png|Takeru Level 1 Trivia * It is based from Takeru's sword from Witchblade: Takeru. And the translation for this name in kanji is 武,("warrior"), 猛, ("fierce"), 健, ("health"), 尊, ("noble"), and 岳, ("mountain") in each for this meaning. * This weapon in Witchblade Takeru regarding that sword came into the comics that confirm or not confirm about the Blood Sword? It's quite unsure that is a questionable subject that needed to solve, after all, the Blood Sword is meant to be happen to use it against the Witchblade wielders. That Blood Sword's design that happens to be a straight-edge katana or ninjato. As one of the 13 artifacts, so far that most of them defeat the Witchblade wielders, and some, such as Sara Pezzini, defeat the current wielders of the Blood Sword. * The sword's design is similar to Suisin Maguro bōchō, or Tuna cutting knife, which during each comic issues that referring to. * Yakuza uses those Japanese Tuna knives or Maguro bōchō as weapons, which they are not designed for being used, but as tools. Often they are used by two people simltaneously, where the second person handles the other end, using a towel wrapped around the blade for protection. * Unlikely to Bayonetta had her sword besides her 4 pistols, the Shuraba. If possible for Witchblade will wielded 2 weapons and/or relics on the possession. Or maybe four weapons? Well, refer from the game that similar to DMC, Bayonetta had 4 inventory slots, which because of I really wanted to had Sakura to carries 4, as well. Other series of Bayonetta had 13 weapons or more, which because of if selected one for this situation to countered the angel's attacks. * This is the only weapon just like the wooden sword that upgrades and turns into a powerful weapon. Which because of the gem happens to be belongs to one of the Golden Scarabs, like the Ice Fox of Konoha, that he uses the gem that just like the Eye of the Dragon for the Dragon Sword. But, the gem is also use for Kitetsu for its full potential. * The sword's ability can negate regeneration abilities? Just as the Truth-Seeking Orbs and Samurai Jack's Sword also used to negates regeneration abilities. * Takeru has a armor-breaking ability, the same thing as Dracul/Gabriel Belmont's Chaos Claws and Alucard/Trevor's Crissaegrim's Igneas blade in Castlevania. * Along with Thera's Bane in God of War, it has the ability to engulf the Blades of Athena in fire, greatly increased the power of the blades, and allowed Kratos to implant searing cores into his enemies which exploded after a few seconds. It also destroyed the shields and armor of various creatures. Reference